Of Mirrors and Different Worlds
by Kid Prism
Summary: Along time ago, England made a spell to get the empire out of him. The British Empire is back and wants to take Arthur's place now. Now that the game is switched, can England get back his rightful place in his world or will the British Empire take control leaving England stranded on his own in a parallel world?
1. Of Beginnings and Troubles

_Así como ves, te veré_

_As you see, I'll see you_

* * *

><p>England reached for the mirror. It looked like him, but it wasn't him. When he finally reached the surface of the mirror, it shattered but the hand of his "reflection" was still there. In fact it was pushing out and reached for <em>him<em>! England was frozen in place and tried to move but an invisible force kept him in place. The hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in! Like a doll he was set roughly inside as his reflection went out and took his place.

"Sorry mate. You've 'ad too much fun out and frankly, I believe you've been wasting it. Time I went out and had a little fun." It said. England could finally move but the mirror fixed itself and England couldn't get out. He wad trapped inside the mirror. What had once been his reflection laughed at his panicked struggling.

"Well then, 'ave fun in my world!" It said and started left. Arthur held his breath but before his reflection could leave he yelled at it.

"Wait! At least tell me what happened!"

His reflection laughed maliciously.

"You really don't remember do you?" When England's face twisted to that of confusion, it snickered. "When you decided to become a "gentleman" you put a spell on yourself that got the empire out of you. That is me. I didn't like how you were running the show so I decided to take the spotlight away from you. Goodbye little England."

England was scared and when he called out to him, he noticed his voice was higher and he was shorter. _What?! _ England's body had reverted to that of a child and he couldn't get out. His empire self, his pirate self, had now taken control. All because of that one failed spell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Ok so, I love this idea. I'm going to keep going with it. I have a clear plan for this story, but some details are still fuzzy, like if the mirror world is the 2p!World or a different world or what pairings could I use. Especially for Iggy. I like many pairings, this will DEFINITELY have UKUK/Englandcest/Iggycest, but he might have a different pairing. I'm cool with FrUk, USUK, FrUKUS, AsaKiku, and others, like Liechtenstein x England or Ukraine x England. _**ALL HAIL SHIP KING ENGLAND. ** _You can pair him with anyone and it still looks good.I would love to here your opinion so REVIEW!


	2. Of Empires and Control

_**FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>England reached closer to the mirror straight for his "reflection". <em>That fool, always too damn curious for 'is own good<em>. His excitement grew wild as the hand drew closer. _Thats it, thats it, just a little more_. Finally, England's hand made connection with the surface of the mirror and it shattered. England moved his hand back in surprise but the "reflection" wasted no time and quickly muttered a paralyzing spell. England couldn't move but it was apperent in his eyes he was trying very hard to. The "reflection"grabbed England's collar and threw him in like the worthless rag doll he practically was and he stepped out of the mirror taking England's previous place. "Sorry mate. You've 'ad too much fun out and frankly, I believe you've been wasting it. Time I went out and had a little fun." He said. Recovering from his initial shock, England got up in a daze, but when he saw the mirror fix itself, he tired to break free of the mirror that had incarcerated the "reflection" for so long, but failed. England's pathetic struggling made the "reflection" laugh.

"Well then, 'ave fun in my world." He said leaving but England spoke out before he could leave.

"Wait! At least tell me what happened!" The "reflection" couldn't help but laugh at that. _He honestly can't remember?_ "You don't remember do you?" England looked so confused that it answered his question._ He doesn't! _It hurt the "reflection's" feelings slightly but the "reflection" snickered loudly. "When you decided to become a 'gentleman' you put a spell on yourself that got the empire out of you. That is me." England was deep in thought trying his best to remember as his body began to shrink. "I didn't like how you were running the show so I decided to take the spotlight away from you. Goodbye little England." England cried out to him but stopped when he realized what happened. The British Empire. The pirate version of England, left him trapped within that mirror, scared and now a child for the time being. The British Empire went to England's room and changed from his lavish pirate clothes into England's punk clothing as he believed it suited him best and his thoughts began to drift to the child that was now England. It reminded him too much of when they first met and became friends, but that was all in the past. Now it was his turn to show the world who England truly was.

The British Empire began plotting his plans when he heard the doorbell.

_Visitors? Well this should be fun._

All thanks to that one spell he made England mess up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was done in the British Empire's point of view.<strong>_


	3. Of Flashbacks and Deductions

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I got 2 reviews and that made me so happy, please keep making me happy, I like this feeling._**

* * *

><p>England's mind raced to find answers to what was going on. He tried to open the door behind him but it wouldn't budge. So many thoughts were drowning his logic and panic settled deeply. <em>How did this even happen?!<em>

_A Few Days Earlier_

England was drinking at his house again but this time he was already dead drunk. He would have kept drinking at the pub, but they had refused to serve him because he was really drunk. He left after a brief argument with some drunkards. And the bartender. And the manager. And the police. And his tie.

Once he was escorted home by the paitent police officers, he went back to drinking whatever alcohol he could find. Surprisingly (or not) it was quite a large amount. He was highly intoxicated when he got the brilliant idea of cursing France and America for no particular reason.

Right away he got up and walked (stumbled) to his basement. He drew a summoning circle (summoning constipated oval having a seizure), although a three year old could have done a better job, and drew in the appropriate symbols. He grabbed his spell book and found a good page. Words appeared on a page that had been blank, but the words flickered on and off weakly. Commonsense told him to get a different spell or stop all together. He tried to turn the page but a small voice whispered in his ear, telling him to keep going. Therefore, England thought he was just drunk and ignored his commonsense.

Big mistake.

He didn't know that his empire self was working a very complex magic through the mirror. England more or less read the words to the best of his abilities without slurring them that much. He didn't even have the slightest clue as to what the spell actually do. A sudden surge of energy shocked his body so powerful, that it crippled his very soul. He gave a horrible yell as every muscle, every nerve, every cell, screamed in mind numbing pain. As soon as the pain started to dull by 1/100000th his vision began to blacken and he sank to his knees, he tried his best to remain conscious but another torrent of power took him out. His empire self suffered the exact events but unlike England, he was triumphant because his spell worked. The spell had taken an awful toll on both of their bodies but, on England it was worst. While the empire woke up after 3 days, England woke up after 5 days. 5 days was enough to make the hangover go away but he was still incredibly sore.

England got up slowly and felt strange. Light headed, hungry, and he felt heavy. His eye caught the look of something strange from the corner of the basement. Normally he wouldn't have noticed but it was as if his mind was instinctively set to look there.

It was.

He trudged on to a piece of furniture covered by sheets. He took of the sheet and found it was a mirror. _Is that me?_

His empire self stared back at him, mimicking England's exact movements. England is and always will be curious, he saw how it looked like him, and did the same things as him, but it was dressed in his precious pirate clothing. England looked at his self to see if he was wearing it but saw that he was dresses in the suit he had been wearing when he went drinking after the World Conference Meeting. Inquisitive he reached for the mirror.

_Present_

England groaned at the vivid memory. It felt as if he was reliving it. He pieced the clues he had together and concluded that his empire self had manipulated his actions with a spell. _Damnit! What do I do now?_

He paced back and forth thinking. For about an hour he remained in thought. He speculated that he was in a different dimension, the mirror must have been a passage to this world created by his original spell, the reason his body was that of a child was that it couldn't handle the strain that had been inflicted with, he would be back to normal in a day or so. But he still wondered where he was and how to get back. His stomach gave a loud growl and he looked at door behind him. He tried opening it before but it wouldn't give. If he tried one more time it wouldn't hurt, right?

He gave the door another try and it worked! _It worked! _With a deep breath he went out.

And so he went out, but nothing in either worlds could prepare him for what lied ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Updates are going to be slow from now on. I'm sorry.**_

**I apologize but these were already saved. I'll also try to update longer chapters because that is how I roll. The next chapter will be the British Empire's point of view. Which guest should I choose? They will be two. Japan? America? France? Russia? Oh and the next world should be the 2p!World or something _else . . ._**

**_~Kid-kun out _**


End file.
